Las Crónicas de Narnia: La Dama sin Rostro
by Sazuke Kun
Summary: Richard es un joven aficionado a la lectura y tras la muerte de su Abuela, Sussan Pevensie que era su nombre de soltera , recibe como herencia un Libro que despertará su interés y el de sus amigos por saber más sobre las mágicas tierras de Narnia.


_Las Crónicas de Narnia: La Dama sin Rostro_

disclaimer: Narnia, El Bosque entre los mundos, los anillos, los hermanos Pevensie, su primo y su amiga (Eustace y Jill), el Prof. Kirke y la Sra. Plummer (Polly), son invención y propiedad de C. S. Lewis, no mía.

CAPÍTULO 1

«« о »»

"_El León y el Alhajero"_

**R**ichard Fellon era un chico aficionado a la lectura, algo poco usual para un chico de 15 años. Leía de todo, desde textos sobre caballeros andantes, pasando por novelas contemporáneas hasta los cuentos infantiles que le leían de niño. Era bastante introvertido y de pocos amigos. Mientras el resto de los chicos se encontraban en la cale jugando con las cosas de moda, el prefería estar en casa bajo una lámpara leyendo los libros que su madre le traía desde la librería. Cada semana le traía un libro nuevo. Ustedes podrían pensar que eso es demasiado, pero a Richard le tomaba menos de un día leer un libro de trescientas páginas, así que esta-ba constantemente releyendo los libros que ya tenía. A pesar de lo que le gustaba leer, no era precisamente el mejor de la clase, pues gustaba de distraerse con cuentos fantásticos antes que leer los estructurados libros de Biología o en-tender los complejos símbolos Matemáticos.

Su madre era soltera y nunca supo de su padre, pues a su madre no le gustaba hablar de él, y si Richard le preguntaba ella se enojaba y po-día pasar varios días sin hablarle hasta que desistiera de preguntar. No se engañen por esto, no ocurría con frecuencia. Ella era una madre muy cariñosa.

Pasaban las fiestas solos desde la muerte de la Abuela Sussan (ya hablaremos mas delante de ello), ya que Richard no tenía hermanos, aunque algunas veces Richard llevó unos amigos a la casa, sin embargo, ellos preferían pasar las fiestas en sus propios hogares, pero ellos eran felices así.

Respecto a la Abuela Sussan (Pevensie por cierto. Ese era su apellido de soltera), ella era una abuela muy estricta, sin dejar de ser cariñosa. Siempre mimaba a Richard, lo que era lógico considerando que era el único nieto que tenía. En los últimos años se encontraba muy enferma y hace unos cuanto meses la enfermedad se agravó, provocando que muriera. Es aquí donde la historia comienza.

Tras la muerte de la abuela Sussan, recibió como parte de su herencia un libro que ella misma había escrito tras la inesperada muerte de muchos seres queridos en un accidente de tren (sus padres, sus 3 hermanos, su primo, una amiga de él, el profesor Kirke y su amiga la Sra. Plummer). El Libro era de aspecto extraño. Tenía una tapa gruesa y roja, con una cabeza de león dorada en medio. Las hojas eran suaves como la seda, y la letra de la abuela, de una intachable caligrafía. Por más que se buscara, el libro no tenía ningún título, ya que la abuela jamás se molestó en escribirle uno, pues real-mente no había titulo que describiera con exactitud lo que dentro de él se encontraba.

Richard no espero demasiado tiempo y apenas vio el libro supo que dentro de éste habían cosas extraordinarias. Comenzó ansioso a leer la historia que se relataba dentro de éste. Era simplemente maravilloso. Hablaba de tierras encantadas, de brujas de hielo, de animales que hablaban, de reyes y de príncipes, de dragones, caballeros, castillos; pero por sobre todo, hablaba sobre un león, de un león de pelaje dorado y que era todopoderoso, un león que Richard seguramente respetaría.

A él le encantaba leer y releer las aventuras de su abuela y sus hermanos en estas grandiosas tierras, las tierras de Narnia, unas tierras que Richard sentía tan reales como el libro que leía, sin saber que éstas fueron efectivamente reales.

Tanta fue su fascinación por esta historia, que al otro día se la comentó a todos cuantos conocía, pero la mayoría de estos se sintió demasiado "grande" como para creer en ellas de la misma manera en la que Richard creía en ellas, pues las encontraban demasiado fantásticas. Sin embargo, para fortuna de Richard, a sus amigos de siempre, Alice, que era del mismo colegio que Richard, y Claude, que era su pequeño vecino de ocho años, les llamó la atención la historia y le pedían hasta el cansancio que les contara una y otra vez las historias.

-Cuéntanos más –decía Alice-. Queremos saber más sobre Narnia.

-¿No tienes más historias? –preguntaba Claude- tengo ganas de escuchar más.

Pero Richard nada podía hacer, no tenía más que el libro que heredó de su abuela, nada más que eso, y el también quería conocer más sobre las mágicas tierras de Narnia.

Más de una vez trataron de encontrar aquellas mágicas tierras pasando a través de algún ropero, pero sólo consiguieron golpearse la nariz contra el fondo. Finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que sólo podrán entrar en Narnia con el ropero de la casa del difunto Tío Kirke, a quien Richard no conocía, pero nadie sabía don-de se hallaba su antigua casa.

Un día, Richard recordó de golpe, mientras estaba con sus amigos hablando sobre aquellas extraordinarias tierras, que en la vieja casa de la abuela ella tenía una biblioteca y estaba seguro que ahí habría un libro (si es que no había más) que hablara sobre Narnia. En ese momento le pareció una buena idea ir con sus amigos, ya que la biblioteca era muy extensa (había estado una vez ahí), y ahí buscarían entre todos alguna narración sobre Narnia. Si hubiera sabido en ese momento lo que implicaba saber en este mundo sobre la existencia de Narnia, habría pensado dos veces antes de decidirse a buscar vestigios de ésta en algún libro, aunque seguramente lo hubiese hecho de todos modos.

Así, cuando hubieron acabado las clases se dirigieron entusiasmados hacia la vieja casa de la ya difunta abuela Sussan. Ahí no encontraron a nadie, ya que, ve-tú-a-saber porqué, la Abuela Sussan no le heredó la casa a nadie y nadie había querido comprarla desde su muerte.

Entraron forzando la puerta y bajaron al subterráneo, donde se hallaba la biblioteca. Llevaron linternas, pues no había luz ahí. Encontraron montones y montones de libros apilados y polvorientos (tal como Richard recibió el suyo) y comenzaron frenéticamente la búsqueda de Narnia, como si su vida estuviera en juego.

Encontraron libros de Biología, Anatomía, Química, Matemáticas, Artes, Novelas, Cuentos e incluso una que otra Revista de Modas antigua, pero nada que siquiera le diera una pista sobre Narnia. Estaban a punto de desistir.

-¡Eh, miren! –señaló Richard a un viejo mueble polvoriento-. Hay un libro vede con un león igual que en el mío. Es probable que en él haya algo.

Efectivamente en el mueble se hallaba, junto a un alhajero, un libro de aspecto muy similar al que había recibido Richard como herencia, salvo que éste era de un color verde pino, o al menos en eso acordaron los tres amigos; no podía ser sino verde pino.

De repente, una voz profunda y majestuosa inundó el salón, dejando helados a los 3 muchachos.

-Tomen el alhajero –dijo la voz y desapareció tan repentinamente como llegó. Luego de esto los tres amigos se miraron sin entender mucho de lo que sucedía, como si hubiesen despertado de un sueño al mismo tiempo, pero a pesar de esto, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a comentar lo sucedido.

Se hacía tarde y debían volver a sus casas y aunque no habían visto una sola página del libro, no les cabía duda que en ellas se hablaba sobre Narnia. Acordaron que Richard se llevaría el libro a su casa y además, sin que a ninguno le importara demasiado, también tomaron el alhajero. También acordaron que Richard no leería nada del libro hasta que estuvieran todos juntos para leerlo juntos. A Richard le costó bastante cumplir la promesa (pues tenía muchas ganas de leerlo), pero lo hizo por sus amigos que tenían tantas ganas como él de leer acerca de Narnia.

Al día siguiente se juntaron en casa de Alice, donde podrían leer todo lo que quisieran sin ser molestados, pues los padres de Alice habían ido a la ciudad para comprar las provisiones para la semana.

Se sentaron en la cama de Alice y abrieron el libro. Lo primero que encontraron en él fue una dedicatoria:

"_Querida Sussan, este libro es para ti, para que no pierdas la fe en Narnia"_

_Prof. Kirke_

Luego de eso, el libro hablaba sobre unos extraños anillos, verdes y amarillos, que te llevarían hacia un bosque, desde el cual podías viajar a un sinfín de mundos a través de unas pozas que estaban en aquel bosque.

-¿Y donde están esos anillos? –preguntaba Claude-. Es posible que podamos encontrarlos.

-Aquí dice que los anillos los enterró él con su amiga en el jardín de su casa –respondió Richard, que era quien leía el libro.

-¿La misma del ropero? –pregunto Alice.

-No creo -dijo Richard-. Mi mamá dijo que, según lo poco que sabía del profesor Kirke, se mudó de su casa cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, y después empobreció y volvió a cambiar de casa.

-¿Y en el alhajero que trajimos? –pregunto Claude- No lo hemos revisado aún y es posible que se encuentren ahí.

Los tres se miraron como si fueran a hacer una gran descubrimiento y sin pensarlo dos veces abrieron el alhajero. No se imaginan lo grande que era la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus rostros al ver que los anillos (los verdes y los amarillos, que eran más de los que describía el libro) se encontraban en el alhajero, pero, debido a una advertencia que oportunamente leyeron en el libro, no se atrevieron a tocarlos.

-¿Qué dice el libro sobre los anillos? –preguntó precavidamente Alice

-A ver –comenzó Richard-. Dice aquí que al tocar tu piel un anillo amarillo, este te llevará al bosque.

-¿Y sólo basta tocarlo? –preguntó Claude

-Pues eso es lo que dice el libro –respondió Richard.

Se miraban todos con expresión de miedo y ansia en sus rostros. Los tres sabían que lo que más querían en ese momento era tomar uno de los anillos amarillos y así emprender viaje hacia el ya susodicho bosque, pero también les asustaba la idea de que aquello no funcionara y que todo haya sido en vano, que todo fuese producto de la imaginación de un viejo loco, o que al contrario, todo aquello fuera real y luego, estando en aquel lugar no supieran que hacer y se quedaran ahí por siempre.

-Dice aquí que si pretendemos ir al bosque debemos, primero que nada, colocar en nuestro bolsillo derecho un anillo verde, porque este es el único medio para poder salir de ese bosque –dijo Richard.

-¿Lo hacemos o no lo hacemos? –dijo con voz temblorosa Alice-. Podría ser peligroso.

-Pues yo quiero ir a ese sitio a como dé lugar- dijo decididamente Claude y sin meditarlo demasiado tomo un anillo verde y lo colocó en su bolsillo derecho, y habiendo hecho esto y sin dejar que ninguno de sus amigos dijera palabra alguna, tomo un anillo amarillo, y apenas lo hubo tocado, se esfumo en el aire, dejando perplejos a Richard y Alice.

-¡Claude! –gritó horrorizada Alice.

-Debe haber llegado ya –dijo Richard

-¿Y qué tal si no? ¿Qué nos asegura que realmente esta allá?

-¿Crees tanto como yo en Narnia? –pregunto desafiante Richard, y durante unos segundos todo fue silencio.

Alice le dijo todo con los ojos, y con un nudo en la garganta, ambos tomaron un anillo verde, Richard sujetó con firmeza el libro y luego de eso, aunque por unos segundos dudaron de hacerlo, tomaron al mismo tiempo un anillo amarillo, y luego de eso, para ambos todo fue borroso, todo se iba esfumando a su alrededor y luego, la sensación era la de estar bajo el agua y como si estuvieran ascendiendo rápidamente hacia la superficie.

Ambos despertaron en medio de un bosque, pero al verse no se reconocieron, y mucho menos al otro niño que se encontraba junto a ellos, aunque en el fondo sabían que era Claude, pero no lo reconocieron. El lugar era tan apacible, tan reconfortante que te hacía sentir como si siempre hubieses vivido ahí, pero eso ya fue explicado en otro libro, por lo que se imaginarán lo que después sucedió. Al principio se miraban y vagamente se reconocían, luego, de a poco, recuerdos iban volviendo a sus mentes hasta que de repente, de golpe, todos los recuerdos de ellos y de sus vidas volvían a ellos.

-Este lugar es maravilloso- dijo asombrado Claude.

-Ha de ser el bosque del que habla el libro- dijo segura Alice.

-De ser así –propuso Richard- aquellas pozas deben llevarnos a distintos mundos.

Estaban ensimismados con el lugar, por lo que pasaron largo tiempo contemplándolo, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que si seguían así, serian atrapados por la magia de aquel precioso bosque, y una vez pasara eso, no podrían escapar.

-¿Y ahora que debemos hacer?- preguntó Alice

-Pues, aquí no habla mayormente del bosque, así que me parece buena idea explorar –dijo Richard entusiasmado-

-Pero debemos marcar la poza que lleva a nuestro mundo –propuso Claude.

-Muy buena idea pequeñín –dijo Alice, pero esto no le molestó a Claude, porque estaba acostumbrado a que Alice le dijera así, pero de haber sido Richard, le hubiera saltado encima y se hubiera llevado un buen par de trompadas.

Luego de marcar con unas cuantas ramas la poza de "nuestro mundo", decidieron ir a explorar el bosque, pero, en lugar de hacerlo por separado, prefirieron ir todos juntos, pues no sabían cómo orientarse en aquel extraño lugar.

Caminaron durante varios minutos en línea recta, pero el paisaje no parecía cambiar en nada. La luz era verde como siempre y no había ni más ni menos pozas. Avanzaron largo trecho esperando que algo en el paisaje cambiara, y por fin al cabo de aproximadamente una hora de caminar, encontraron a lo lejos una poza con algo distinto, pero con la distancia no se notaba exactamente qué era. Se acercaron corriendo pues estaban muy emocionados, pero al llegar a la poza quedaron atónitos. Era la misma poza por donde habían partido, la poza de "nuestro mundo". Lo que de lejos se veía era la marca que habían puesto para no perderla.

Luego de pensar y redundar en la misma idea por un rato, concluyeron que lo más sensato era pensar que el bosque era como un pequeño planeta, de forma esférica y que por eso, cuando uno caminaba en línea recta volvería al mismo punto desde donde partió. Sin embargo, lo que después sucedería les cambiaría totalmente la percepción de lo que era realmente el bosque.

A Claude se le ocurrió que quería saber cómo era el sol de aquel lugar, pues la luz era verde y como el era un buen trepador, se ofreció para trepar un árbol y llegar hasta la copa para ver qué había ahí. Los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo y accedieron a quedarse en el piso por si él resbalaba y se golpeaba, pero Claude estaba seguro de que eso no sucedería, pues confiaba en sus dotes de trepador.

Comenzó a subir un árbol que se encontraba cerca de la poza (la de "nuestro mundo") y subió hasta un punto donde no veía el piso ni el cielo, mas seguía la luz verde en todo sitio. De repente comenzó a ser atraído hacia el cielo por una extraña fuerza que le hacía sujetarse con fuerza al tronco del árbol. Al principio tuvo miedo, pero la curiosidad era más grande en el y se sobrepuso. Continuó el ascenso hasta que le pareció que veía algo entre las hojas.

-¡Veo algo, veo algo! –decía emocionado

-¡Entonces sigue subiendo!- le gritaba Richard

Tenía miedo aún, porque la fuerza lo llevaba cada vez con más fuerza hacia arriba y las energías se le agotaban.

Entonces, pasó algo realmente extraño, cuando subió un poco más, estaba casi seguro que lo que veía eran los pies de Richard, y luego el vestido de Alice y luego de eso se soltó del árbol y cayó. Para su suerte, Richard pudo agarrarlo.

-¿No se supone que ibas subiendo? –dijo Alice con extrañeza.

-¡Les aseguro que subí todo el tiempo! ¡Nunca dejé de subir!

En efecto, de tanto subir, llegó nuevamente al piso. Este descubrimiento los tuvo largo rato pensando qué es lo que pudo haber pasado, porqué el bosque poseía una luz verde y hacia donde crecían aquellos árboles. Luego decidieron no pensar más en aquello, se dijeron a sí mismos que algunos misterios deben quedarse así, como misterios, que no vale la pena calentarse la cabeza y finalmente no llegar a nada.

Alice tuvo una buena idea después de lo sucedido.

-¿Porqué no hacer lo mismo que tu abuela y el Profesor Kirke? –pregunto a los otros dos

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Richard.

-Digo, podríamos escribir nuestras aventuras, para que no queden sólo en nuestros recuerdos y así mostrarle al mundo este maravilloso lugar.

No lo dudaron un segundo: les pareció una excelente idea. Así, abrieron el libro, en el cual encontraron, al final, unas cuantas hojas vacías. El único inconveniente ahora era que no tenían lápiz con el cual anotar los acontecimientos que les acababan de suceder.


End file.
